1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid container and more particularly, to a liquid container with an insulated vessel, a heat-sealing device, an upper drinking chamber and a pump system for transferring the liquid in the vessel to the drinking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
The consumption of hot liquids such as coffee and tea has become a common activity. Travel mugs and coffee mugs are popular consumer items. There are two common problems with drinking hot liquids and with containers that retain hot beverages. The first problem is that once the scolding hot liquid is placed in the container, the user either bums himself or herself in an effort to drink the liquid or cannot consume the liquid until it reaches an ideal drinking temperature. The second problem is that if the user leaves the container for a long period of time, the beverage becomes too cold for consumption and the user must discard the cold, stale beverage. This problem is common in the prior art because such containers expose the hot liquid to ambient during the entire time that the liquid is being consumed. This exposure to ambient causes the hot liquid to rapidly cool.
It would be desirable to provide a liquid container that is designed to dispense into a drinking chamber a small quantity of hot liquid to be then consumed while the remaining portion of the hot liquid is contained within a thermally insulated vessel that seals the heat and freshness of the beverage. It is also desirable that once the user consumes the liquid in the drinking chamber, the user can pump up another small quantity of hot liquid from the insulated vessel for consumption.